Forced Paradise with Santa
by Krinkle
Summary: Mary and Marshall are forced on vacation. Disclaimer: not mine . I'll try to update frequently, but I'm leaving for Italy in 2 days, and there is awful wifi there... sooooo be patient. REVIEW rated T for now. fluffy fluff
1. Chapter 1

"He is making us take a vacation? Why?"

"Because it's the law… so we have to at least get rid of one week of vacation before the year ends."

"So we have… 9 days until next year? Well shit. Stan is paying for all expenses of our trip too?"

"Yep."

"Where is Stan sending us, Marshall?"

"I'm sending you both to Kauai, hope you guys have no lives still, because you're spending it together. You have a day to pack, You board in the morning at 10:00 am. Marshall will you please pick her up so you guys won't be late." Stan said as he meandered in the middle of their conversation.

"What the hell Stan! Seriously?" Mary was still frustrated she was being forced to somewhere… even if that somewhere is Hawaii. "What if I have Christmas plans?"

"Mary… We all know you would rather be sent to a public port-a-pot than to spend Christmas with anyone close to you." Marshall snorted.

"Port-a-pots can be very entertaining…" she scowled.

"You guys get the rest of the day off to pack."

"Thank you Stan." Marshall said as he grabbed Mary's arm to make her say the same thing, which just left him with an elbow in the gut. "I'll pick you up at 8:00 so we have plenty of time to get breakfast at Nancy's before we go through the airport. I'll buy you your favourite, strawberry pancakes and bacon."

"You certainly know how to win your way to a girl's heart Mann. I'll see you in the morning." She continued her trek to her probe in the parking lot as he went to his truck.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:00 and Marshall was getting fed up with waiting for Mary to open her door… since he was there 15 minutes early. He decided they were going to be out of the neighbor hood by 8:15 whether he had to drag Mary out or not he didn't care. Marshall concluded he was going to do the less gentlemanly thing, and open her door with the spare key he always had on him. He made a beeline to her room and when he saw her sleeping figure curled up under the piles of blankets and duvets he got a idea… he was going to tackle her. He got a slightly running start and made himself air bound, the only imperfection of his stunt was that he forgot how Mary would respond. As soon as he touched the mattress he got a painful right hook to the shoulder.

"Fuck Mary! That hurt!" He winced while he made sure she didn't manage to break or dislocate anything.

"Well that's what happens when you decide to be a asshole, Doofus." Though she was being snarky, you could tell she was leaning over to make sure he was okay. "Sorry, Dumbass." She said after waiting a while.

"Full of name calling this lovely morning aren't we sweetheart?"

"Call me sweetheart again and see what happens to your other shoulder."

"Your stuff better be packed, we need to go."

"It's packed, but I am not going to be able to get up until you remove your string bean of a body from on top of me." Marshall quickly slid out of the bed and onto the floor. "You are going to have to carry it… because I'm not."

"Where is it hiding Mare?"

"Under my bed."

Marshall bent down to pick it up and was surprised by how much it weighed. "Jesus Mary, what the hell do you have in here? I didn't even know you had this much clothes."

"It weighs no more than a small child."

"Actually… on average when people refer to small children they are talking about kids from newborn to 8, so on average about 4 years old. The average weight of a 4 year old would be 40 pounds… which I think you have exceeded plenty with this suitcase."

Mary scowled at him; "I don't want Squish or Jinx stealing any of my stuff before we get back, so I packed everything." Marshall just shook his head and threw her bag into his truck bed along with his bag.

"Get in the car unless you want to skip breakfast at Nancy's." Marshall ordered while he got in to the drivers side.

Once Mary and Marshall ate at Nancy's holding up constant conversation, mostly of Marshall trying to spew out useless facts, and Mary quickly rebutting with biting remarks.

Marshall tried to make it to the airport before 9:30, he ended up cutting it very close to his timeline, but he made it in time with Mary in tow. With quick badge flashes, they made it through airport security in no time, with weapons still intact.

Once they were seated at their gate, they had another 10-15 minutes before the plane was going to let them start boarding. In this time, Marshall got an email from Stan giving them their room details. Room… only one. Of course Stan was going to be somewhat cheap about this since he was paying for it all.

"Hey Mare, we have to share a room."

"Damn it Stan! He's so cheap!" She grumbled then started calling someone from her phone.

"Well he is giving us a full expense paid vacation… so he's not that cheap… Mare who are you calling?"

Mary held her finger up to signal him quiet, "Yes, this is Mary Shannon… well now Mary Mann… Our best man just booked us our room for our honeymoon, and I just wanted to make sure he booked a honeymoon suite; my husband was really excited about the idea of a suite. Yes… Okay… Alright thanks, goodbye." Mary stared to grin demonically, and started dialing again.

After a good 10 minutes claiming they were on their honeymoon, Mary and Marshall 'Mann' got first class seats on the plane, and a honeymoon suite with a complimentary dinner.

"Mary, your manipulation skills almost astound me."

"Shut up Doofus, we're boarding."

As soon as they had fallen into their seats and got all of their stuff situated, Mary had fallen asleep. When the plane started to take off, her head fell to the side and was resting on Marshall's chest. He tried not to grin and gently wrapped his arm around her in a loving embrace as he nodded off too. He may pay for this later, but he was going to bask in the moment for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys, I love you so much I'm paying however much 3 pounds is worth in Italy just to use the internet to get this to you… so you better give me lots of reviews. I kicked up the rating for the first time ever in my attempt of writing a naughty scene (I felt I should try at least.) so this is now a M rated stories… I'm sitting on the street with this pornographic stuff typed up hoping some Italian doesn't read over my shoulder to see what's going on. And yes, it does cost money to use the interwebs in Positano. Also, another reason you should love me, I typed this whole thing in a text so I could send it to myself from my phone. How much do I love you? A shit ton, so you better give me lots of loves back.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Should I continue with attempting naughty stuff every now and then, or should I just censor it all for you prudes and critics? Give me some ideas for what you think should happen next. (I almost got hit by a bus... oh shit.)**

**Love always Kendall Elizabeth**

Mary woke up after 3 hours or so, and Marshall was breathing softly on her neck. Mary felt extremely comfortable lying in Marshall's arms, just being held, which scared her.

She tried to pull out of his grasp without waking him up, but he tightened his arms and said, 'don't leave me.'

Mary looked at his face, but he was still sleeping softly. She kissed his cheek and sighed, "I won't," and went back to sleep.

The flight attendant observed this pair often, but she felt that the tall, lanky guy was a goddess and should be with someone else. She went to accidentally bump Marshall's seat with the drink cart to wake him up.

Marshall shot up, which in result so did Mary.

"Oh excuse me, sir." she acted like she was thinking for a second, "In apologies would you like a complimentary drink on the house?" The flirty, mischievous, smile she had on her face automatically made Mary go into territorial mode.

"I don't think he would, Ms. Perfect, I think he might actually prefer for you to go away. And aren't your drinks already complimentary, dumb ass?"

To humor herself, was Mary's defense for her next action, but she leaned over and gave Marshall a lingering kiss spewing out gushy un-Mary like emotions. The flight attendant moved on down the aisle.

"well good morning to you too, Mare."

"Oh shut up doofus, I just didn't like the flight attendant. So shove it."

"I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it after she was gone." Marshall's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Maybe I did, you're a helluva kisser... But it's quite obvious you enjoyed it more. Just keep it in your pants." she winked.

Then Mary punched him. Marshall knew she was just deflecting, so it was alright. Totally worth her admitting she liked kissing him.

"Seriously Mary, where the hell was I, when you learned to kiss like that? That was like... Brain sex."

Mary snorted, "Brain sex? You are such a dork. Now shut up, I want to sleep more."

She tried to be discreet about how she angled herself into Marshall, but he took notice of what she was doing with a smile.

"What the hell did you slip me and yourself? A fuck ton of Xanax?"

"sleeping. Shut your pie hole." She went back to sleep in his arms once again.

Both of their excuses, they were comforting their partner. Both their truths, they wanted to spend forever in each other's arms.

When they landed, Mary gave one last cold glare towards the attendant, and grabbed Marshall's hand while exiting.

They held each other's hands all the way to baggage claim, until Mary made Marshall carry both of their bags. In return she bought two large Kona coffees using his money. When they were about to go hail a taxi, they saw a sign that said 'Marshall and Mary Mann'.

They both spent a good half an hour giggling about how nice the hotel was to honeymooners. They checked in under their just married status, and headed up to the room, adorned in leis made from local flowers and grass.

"did you know the origin of the lei was actually for...?"

"don't care. Now will you open the door? I want to go pee and take a shower."

"sure thing Mrs. Mann."

Mary went into the bathroom, but before she had the chance to get the shower started, Marshall went into a fit of hysterics and she was curious as to why.

On the foot of their bed was a large box of condoms, a chocolate tiki that said congratulations, lingerie, and a bag of coffee. Next to all of this was a note that said, congratulations Marshall and Mary, best wishes, be safe, love, Stan and Eleanor.

"I'm guessing Stan got the news of the upgrade..." Marshall said while gasping for air.

"you have got to be kidding me! I guess he saw that we got some money discounted off a better room." Mary had fallen onto the bed laughing.

Mary took a bite out of the tiki's chocolately head, and Marshall had never seen anything more attractive than Mary lounging in a large bed, clothes rolled up as much as possible.

A bit of chocolate was on the corner of Mary's lip, that little piece crumbled Marshall Mann's resolve. He pounced like a tiger across the bed, and covered Mary's mouth with his own. He could taste the chocolate, coffee and some sort of natural strawberry flavour she had. Their tongues battled for dominance, leaving no room for casualty afterwards. He would nip at the shell of her ear, while she scattered kisses all over his collar bone.

Their kissing turned more into exploring things they had never explored before. Marshall's shirt was removed in a flash, and then Mary's wife beater was removed.

Marshall looked deeply into Mary's eyes searching for permission to continue, Mary responded by fumbling with his belt to get it open. His nimble fingers undid her bra, revealing to him her hardened buds. He fondled her for a while, scraping his finger nails against her puckered flesh to make her arch into him.

Their mouths rejoined as Mary grasped at him through his tightened jeans making him groan in pain and pleasure. She removed his pants as soon as she got his cowboy belt buckle undone.

"Jeez, one would think that these would be easier to remove for all of those hot cowboys out there trying to get some..." Marshall chuckled and started to pull at the waist of her jeans.

When he was down to his boxers, and she was in her lacy thong, they decided to move the chain of events to the Jacuzzi bathtub. Mary got the water temperature to where she wanted and stopped up the tub.

While it was filling, she turned back to Marshall and slid his boxers off his waist. She grabbed him in her hand and ran her fingernail over his tip. Marshall flinched at the wave of pleasure one touch could do to him.

Mary grabbed Marshall's hand as she removed her underwear and dragged him into the bath with her. She straddled his lap, facing him, hungrily kissing him. He reclined against the wall of the tub, and plunged one of his fingers into her velvety folds.

Mary purred as she guided Marshall into her core. He feathered kisses all over as he entered her. Her muscles gripped him as he pulled out almost completely and thrust back in as deep as possible, he was rewarded with a pleasured moan. The heat of their bodies and the almost cool, room temperature water caused an invigorating sensation on their bodies.

They began a steady, frenzied, pace, and licked and nipped each other which at it. Marshall was getting close, and he could tell Mary was too. With two final thrust and him pressing his thumb against her clit, Mary's muscles clamped around him, and they both went into flying orgasms, as he spilt into her.

While they were still coming down from their explosion, Mary rested her head against Marshall's shoulder.

"You are amazing, Marshall Mann."

"You have no idea how much I'm in love with you, Mary... Mann." Mary gasped and looked into his eyes, shocked. She chastised herself, because there was no way of not knowing, but why did they wait so long?

Mary leaned in and kissed him, whispering, "I love you too, Marshall... Was this better than our brain sex earlier?"

"by far, though I don't mind doing either."

"you're such a loser." she rolled her eyes and drained the water to get clean water in the bath.

"but you love me." he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own them, and I never will, but I will continue my fantasies of Mary and Marshall being mine.

**Did you miss me? I have technically been back in town for a few days, but I needed time to readjust to time zones, unpack, get ready for a new member of the family (exchange student =] ) and all of those fun shenanigans. Please please review, or I will quit writing ={ yes I am threatening you. I spend my time writing this for you, so spend a little bit of time writing something back. Okay, I love you (^-^)\m/ Kendall Elizabeth**

Once Mary and Marshall took a real shower, lathering soap on each other, they went out to the bedroom.

While Mary threw her clothes into a drawer in a disorderly fashion, Marshall sat on the bed contemplating what they should do.

"Mare, let's go to the beach."

"Marshall we just fucked for a good hour or so, either we continue said actions, or we take a nap."

"How about we go to the beach, and take a nap there. Wear something that can get wet... Incase I want to fuck for another good hour or so." He said as he took off the towel around his waist, sliding into his red swim trunks.

"I'm only saying okay because the concept of sex on a beach sounds hot." she went through her heap of clothes pulling out her black bikini, while successfully putting all of her other clothes in the middle of the floor.

"Close your mouth, and let's go."

As they walked out from their patio, they realized just how secluded their suite was. There was only one other suite close to them, and it was a good 100 meters away. They only had to walk for maybe 2 minutes, and they were directly on the beach that was almost completely empty.

"This place really is paradise," Marshall gushed.

Mary looked over her shoulder and realized there was a hammock hung between two palm trees right at the start of the beach.

"Nap time, right there, now."

Marshall got in the hammock first, and Mary quickly slid in, right next to him. She maneuvered her head into the crook of his neck and nuzzled him to get comfortable. Marshall, being Marshall, slipped his hands under her bathing suit top, and made slow, lazy ministrations on her chest.

"Marshall, how am I supposed to take a nap if you are going to spend your time trying to turn me on more." she whispered as she smiled against his neck.

"I'll stop for now, but I better get some later." Marshall leaned over to give Mary a kiss on the forehead, but she was already dozing off.  
**  
Mary's dream:  
**There was a dark room, and inside it she could just make out the shape of Marshall. Blood pooled around his head as he laid facedown in it. Mary could see the iron pipes she had come in contact with once before in a captive situation. She started crying, but then it turned into screeching. She looked down and realized she was no longer crying, but the baby in her lap was. Marshall's head then raised as blood poured out of a gunshot wound in his forehead. He the preceded to say,' Our job is too dangerous for this.'

Mary woke with a start, which jolted Marshall up too.

Marshall was automatically worried about Mary because he could see she was on the verge of crying. He wrapped his arms around her and repeatedly said, 'You're okay, it was just a dream.'

When Mary finally calmed down she looked out towards the ocean which had waves beckoning for her to come in. She could see there was a rock formation preventing the big waves from coming in. Perfect swimming water.

"I'm going swimming, come with me?"

"Of course."

As soon as they were up from the hammock, they walked hand in hand to where the beach met water. Surprisingly, the water was only a little colder than the perfect Hawaiian air. Mary and Marshall were soon waist deep in the water. Marshall lifted Mary to kiss her, she automatically responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Do you read chick flicks, Mann? You seem to be really into this romantic stuff."

"I have had a few years to fantasize. You're beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, don't hate me please, but I have perfect reason as to why this story is so freaking late. Once I got home, I had to help get the house ready for a 7****th**** member of the family, and school started full force. Then, at the end of October, my house burnt down at 2 am in the morning. No, there wasn't anything salvageable, but yes, everyone, minus a few pets, survived. It's quite an amazing story, and if you would like more details, just respond in my comments and I will tell you more about it. Then after a big ordeal of finding a somewhat decent place to live temporarily and living in and out of hotels, my best friend died. He was 18 years old, and a fantastic kid, I miss him dearly. It was not a drug problem, or car accident, it was a completely unexpected heart problem, seizure, and eventual death. It has taken me a while to get over that also. So once all of that partially calmed down (Sam died almost 3 months ago) I became really interested in pastel work, and I have been doing pastels for a fantastic silent auction for a hotel/museum called 21C. I would highly recommend you look them up, they are very cool, and located apporxamitely 20 minutes from my house. If you want more details on any of this information, like I said before, just inbox me, or email me at K Malone 103 gmail .com (remove spaces). Thanks, xoxo, with tons of love, Kendall Elizabeth. Now onto the story!**

When Mary and Marshall exited the ocean hand in hand, they found that there were 2 missed calls from Stan. Marshall called him back, and Mary took this time to admire his lovely behind from afar. _He really is nice looking, but what am I going to do when we get home? I really love him, and that scares me more than anyone could ever imagine. I need him in my life, but our job is too dangerous for these shenanigans. When we get home I will have to decide what to do. For now, I will continue enjoying his lovely __bum. _

"What did Stan want? He misses us that much already?" Mary asked when Marshall bounded back over to where she stood, scaring her out of her reverie.

"Something like that, he wanted to know where he should take Eleanor out for dinner tonight, he figured since I have a wide range of culinary knowledge I would know what to do." He smirked.

"You sure he got the right guy? Yes, you know a lot about cuisine, but you don't know jack shit about dating."

"Oh no you didn't Miss Mary Shannon, I was planning on taking you out for dinner this lovely evening, but now, I guess not. And it is the best restaurant on the island." Marshall laughed at the horrified expression on Mary's face when she realized how hungry she was, and how good amazing island food sounded. "I'll take that as your way of taking that back…"

Mary and Marshall went back to their suite, and decided to take a shower together because they had a private, outdoor, shower they wanted to take advantage of. Mary's head went back when the cool water ran down her spine. It felt so good to have it run across her nipples and down to her naval. The feeling of Marshall's warm body pressed up against her back as the cold water ran down her front cause a mesmerizing sensation.

Before she was able to fully lean back into Marshall's touch, he was gone. She turned to see him grabbing his iPod and its music dock. He started to blast his music, which Mary always found hysterical for its randomness. Then he grabbed her by the waist, and started to dance with her with the music while lathering soap into her hair, and kissing her to no end. At first it started with Ben Folds, 'Still Fighting It', then changed over to Regina Spektor's 'Fidelity' at that point they were no longer soaping each other up, they decided to air dry before getting dressed for dinner. They laid out naked, next to each other on an outdoor futon. 'Handlebars' by Flobots started playing and Mary was giggling and Marshall's strange taste in music.

As if out of coincidence, the iPod changed over to 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye whilst Marshall began kissing down Mary's stomach to her naval, and made quick work of burying his face into her thighs and kissing all the way up into her sweet spots. Tenderly kissing her every now and then loving the flushed look coming to her cheeks in the process of doing so. Mary's eyes began to shut on their own, but she made quick work of dislodging his head and mounting him. At first Mary decided she was going to take her time and play nice, but as the pressure built up inside of her, she lost control of her pace, and was rushing towards home. Marshall and Mary exploded together, and had to take another shower. All the while, Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' accompanied them.

"Mare, one day, I am going to slow you down, and make you wait, and you will love it."

"Marshall, I full and well had the intentions of doing just that, but I couldn't help myself. One day, you'll have to tie me down cowboy."

They both went inside, and Marshall insisted Mary wear something simple, so she threw on some skinny jeans and a button down while Marshall went out to buy something before their trip. Marshall walked in the door and laughed informing her it was the perfect outfit for what he bought her. She started to throw a tantrum about him buying her stuff, but she looked over and saw he bought a used pair of cowgirl boots to match the ones he had owned for years now.

"I thought they were appropriate since you have been riding me like a horse lately." He said with a devilish smile. She beamed as she tugged them on, and they walked out the door into the fresh Hawaiian air.

**To insure I don't forget to update, or do it sooner than last time, send me a bunch of updates and comments about where I should go next. With tons of love, your dark angel. **


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, I'm sorry for not updating, but I am finally out of school, and have an entire 2 months of nothing to continue this lovely story. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and reviews mean a lot to me, truly, they do.

Disclaimer: You know it's not mine…

"Marshall Mann where the hell are you taking me?" Mary huffed as she sat in the rental car they got. She was more comfortable than she had ever been before, wearing her cowgirl get-up for her cowboy.

"I am taking you on an adventure." Marshall drove up tons of windy roads and Mary was grateful for her strong stomach.

When Mary was about to start fighting with Marshall again, he pulled to a stop on the side of the road. There was a small booth that seemed to be completely vacant, but as Marshall got out of the car a small woman with wrinkles all over her face came up. Mary saw him pass her a fifty and received two very full bags in return.

"What did that poor schmuck give you?" Mary asked as Marshall returned to the car and sat something delicious smelling in the thing that could barely hold anything. _Marshall and his damn love for sports cars._

"You'll see soon enough, will you please be patient dear?"

Before she knew it, they were stopped at the top of what seemed to be a cliff. She realised she was supposed to get out of the Porsche. Mary then looked around her surroundings, noticing the extreme change in climate. It was at least 80 before; it was probably 50 up here. She noticed a lookout and went over to the gate. Before her she could see for miles, there was ocean on one side, and the second largest canyon she'd ever seen, next to the Grand Canyon of course.

"Oh wow, Marshall." She barely whispered but his arms were already wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulders in an intimate, yet comfortable embrace. "It's gorgeous."

"Not in comparison to you, sweetheart." He drawled, kissing her forehead and laying down a blanket on the soft grassy section with an unobstructed view of the canyon. He pulled out the boxes the woman gave him opening them to reveal some sort of freshly roasted pig, and fruits.

"What is this mister?" Mary asked turning around to finally settle he eyes on Marshall who was blatantly admiring her while sprawled out on a blanket.

"This is me wining and dining you. I paid that woman to give me some of the dinner they had prepared for a luau tonight. This pig has been buried under the ground to naturally roast on week old embers." She grabbed the half eaten piece of pineapple from Marshall and stuck it in her mouth.

"Mmm, this is fun." Mary said after finishing her third serving of pork.

"I thought you would enjoy it."

"I want to eat more, but I don't know if I can… I'm so full." Mary said looking down at the rest of the food sadly.

"Well, the sunset is approaching; do you want to watch or continue to stare dejectedly at meat?" Mary playfully smacked his calf, but grabbed a hold of the hand he was offering to her. To Mary's surprise Marshall didn't stop tugging at her when she was to her feet, her pulled her closer, and rested his head on top of hers.

It was one of the most endearing positions Mary had ever been in, and she was not trying to pull away. Mary wrapped her arms around him and mumbled something into his chest.

"I have no clue what you just said Mare…" Marshall said giving some space between them in hopes of understanding her better.

"I said I love you, Marshall." Marshall knew she did, but it was the first time she ever admitted it in these circumstances. He was so overwhelmed, that he almost forgot to kiss her… almost.

When they finally spread apart to breathe, the sunset was at full bloom, and was brighter than either had ever experienced in their life before.

"I love you too, Mare. So much it hurts."


End file.
